When yarn is to be dyed, a conventional procedure is to arrange the yarn in loose skeins, hang the skeins from supports, and then submerge the skeins and their supports in a dye bath. It is usually important to circulate the liquid dye bath throughout the individual yarns in each of the skeins so as to assure that all of the yarn is dyed a uniform color. This usually requires the yarns in the skein to be loosely supported in a large volume, low density arrangement to assure the proper circulation of a liquid dye bath between the yarns in the skein.
When yarns are formed in an arrangement which is not a conventional annular skein arrangement, or if the yarns are formed in a dense accumulation, it is more difficult to maintain the arrangement of the yarns during the dyeing process and it is more difficult to cause the dye liquor to contact all of the yarns.